1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a roller type translation guide apparatus having roller type translation bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art linear guide apparatus using roller type linear bearing is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 59-195224. In this apparatus, as shown in FIG. 8, an axially extending guide rail 1 has track surfaces formed by three outer surfaces including an upper surface 1a and two side surfaces 1b among the four outer surfaces. A slider 2 having an inverted U-shaped cross section is straddlingly mounted on the guide rail 1 and is movable in an axial direction along the track surfaces. The slider 2 has recessed portions respectively formed in three inner surfaces facing the guide rail 1. A roller type translation bearing 4 having roller trains 3 which roll on the track surface 1a or 1b of the guide rail 1 is mounted in each of the recessed portions.
However, in the prior art, since the slider is merely straddlingly mounted on the guide rail through the roller type translation bearings, the following problems have been encountered:
(1) The slider tends to be drawn out of the guide rail. In particular, when a force to lift the slider is applied to a machine to which the slider is attached, or at the time of removing the machine to a different facility, there is a danger that the slider can be separated from the guide rail. PA1 (2) In an attitude in which the guide rail is mounted vertically, the apparatus cannot be used and its use or application is limited. PA1 (3) Since the slider is in contact with the guide rail only through the roller trains, the effect of damping vibrations transmitted from the machine cannot substantially be expected.